


What is Love?

by iknownamouse



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec and Magnus deserves this, Attempt at Humor, Bad at tagging and life in general, Chairman Meow the Cockblocker, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Talking, Words, comfortable pace, enjoying each others company, romance stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknownamouse/pseuds/iknownamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec turns to the altar, after kissing Magnus, and wonder to himself, What did I just do….</p><p>He’s preoccupied by Simon talking, Clary and Izzy saying how proud of him they are, and happy he is finally letting love into his life.<br/>Love, is that what he feels for Magnus?<br/>He’s not really sure if it's that deep, he likes Magnus, the energy he gives off, the smiles and how happy and optimistic and truthful he is in dire times but Love…</p><p>What is love? He thinks, and wonders if that’s how he feels for Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feels for Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of course are not mine, because.   
> So, I made this story-line with a mixture of what I liked best from books and television show. Cause we can do that if anyone was wondering, we can do that. With the characters going to their respective authors.
> 
> I've had this done for a while, but read it to myself for a while, because even though I am in obsession with Saphael, these two make my heart throb and I love them together, they should have a movie where its just them and just doing I dunno, stuff I guess, I don't know. Just enjoying their happiness, and lives, why can they never have nice things! Either way enjoy.
> 
> Not beta'd and all that noise, and if you would like to comment and give me feedback and critical not mean comments that would be very much appreciated. This is just one chapter, if explicit sex and fluff is not your thing, then don't read the second chapter and enjoy the much waited first date.

After the shadowhunters, Simon and Magnus talk to Raphael about receiving the Book of the White from Camille’s coffin/cell, they wake up Jocelyn and find out that Jace and Clary aren’t related in any way. He noticed the distance that was growing between the two even before they did. Lydia and Jace were always speaking to one another, and he was not jealous by any means, which should have brought up red flags for him. Then he saw the looks, Izzy was giving Clary when she thought she wasn’t looking, just as Clary was doing to Izzy when her eyes were elsewhere.

 

He honestly believed he was doing the right thing when he proposed to Lydia. Yes he ignored the red flags from his experience with seeing how Jace and Lydia reacted around each other. But he just wanted his family, parents to be happy. As Izzy was preparing for the wedding months in advance, he noticed how his thoughts always came back to Magnus. Recalling the memory of how nervous they both sounded when Magnus called him one day to ask him to go out for drinks.

 

Which he readily agreed to in his head, but cooly said  _ “yeah, that sounds like it would be fun”  _ aloud. He didn’t know at the time why he buried his feelings for Magnus, and was confused as to why he was so annoyed with his current situation with Lydia and his parents. He  _ knew  _  why he had buried his true feelings for Magnus, but he didn’t want to necessarily know why. He chose to hide that from himself, as he took this  _ mission  _ of marrying Lydia. She agreed afterall.

 

As the wedding date was closing in further into the front of his brain, he visited with the high Warlock of Brooklyn. Despite knowing he had proposed and was setting up a marriage with Lydia for his family’s sake, with buried feeling that came closer to the surface each time he saw Magnus’ radiance.

 

He did eventually get around to getting that, well those, drinks with Magnus, a week before the wedding and told him the whole ordeal and his overall annoyance with the matter. It brought a depressive blanket into the Warlock’s home. 

 

This was well after they arrived back at his place from drinking at a bar Magnus said wasn’t a  _ gay bar _ , but only men where there. With a sprinkle of women, but they enjoyed their time, dancing...not without each other, and drinking and getting to know each other better. He liked how Magnus never brought up the shadow world, or Lydia. There were mundanes at the bar, but a lot of other shadow world denizens, glamoring themselves to appear normal. He understands why they didn’t go to Pandemonium though, with Alec being a Shadowhunter

 

At around midnight they came back from the not  _ gay bar _ , and Magnus made coffee, and they were seated on his too comfortable sofa, and Alec decided to reveal all to Magnus about what was going on.

 

Alec closely watched Magnus as he sat there quietly listening, he sat his coffee mug down on the table in front of them. After he was done explaining the events to Magnus, he sat there looking into far off space. Alec wish he could read minds, because he would love to know what the Warlock was thinking at this time.

 

Magnus stood up, slowly, looking at his mug and then turned his head to Alec.  _ “I think you should go,”  _ he opened a portal with the flick of his wrist  _ “it doesn’t lead into the Institute just directly outside the main gates” _

 

Alec was unsure of what to do, but the Warlock turned his back on him and began walking away. Not looking at the dejected, broken face that Alec had on, that even he himself did not know of.

 

Alec walked through the portal, and into the Institute, glad that there was no one really around, he made his way into his bedroom and quietly shut the door.

 

He sat on his bed with fully clothed, and thought he should have said something to Magnus, he shouldn’t have just left it like this. Magnus was becoming a really good…. _ friend? _

 

Alec was unsure what Magnus was to him, he once described him as magical, and a source of never ending energy that brought a unique outlook on everything. He laid down, and took his phone out. He know how cheesy this is, but he wanted to text Magnus.

 

_ To M. Bane: I’m sorry Magnus, I know I should have said these things in person but I felt like I couldn’t speak when you turned your back on me and walked away. I know what it sounded like when I told you the story, but honestly I want to do this for my family. No matter how confusing my feelings are for you throughout this time we’ve gotten to know each other, I just want to do what’s right for my family. _

 

Alec felt that was enough, and closed his screen. Not one minute later he received a reply from Magnus that sent a wave of pain through his heart and through his thoughts of going through with the wedding.

 

_ From M. Bane: What about your personal happiness? Are you going to have both you and Lydia suffer for what you think is right. I finally opened myself up to someone who I thought was doing the same only to have you crush the feelings I began to have for you. I don’t want to meet you again, and please forget my number. _

As the week seem to go by in a flash, Alec seemed to become more and more dejected and frustrated with everything that was going on for the wedding. Izzy was telling him things he already knew deep down were true, even Jace began talking to him about how he should really think about his future.

 

What surprised him even most is how Raphael looked at him while he was in his presence. He knew Raphael and Magnus were old friends but he just had this look of disgust, hatred, and annoyance with him all threaded together in a high raised eyebrow look. He even talked to him in a sound of annoyance and exasperation. He didn’t contact Magnus just as he was asked to. But he did have a lot of unsent messages he wanted to send to the Warlock.

 

Then the night of the wedding, his family and friends all awed at Lydia’s appearance. Except for him that it, he kept second guessing himself. Until Lydia picked up the writing wand to begin their vows, the door already open and Magnus sweeps in, in an eye catching suit and makeup. He hears Jace, asked if Alec invited Magnus and Izzy answering that she did. He should never put it passed his sister to arrange things to be right when she sees he doesn’t take her advice.

 

He looks at Magnus, and then to Lydia, and then back to Magnus as he sees his mother get up and attempt to get Magnus to leave. He sees Magnus watching him as he turns to look at Lydia. He notices his breathing is hard…and he can’t focus on Lydia.

 

_ “I’m sorry”  _ his voice breaks mid way through his apology to Lydia

 

_ “It's okay, I think we we’re meant to be with others in this lifetime”  _ she smiles at him, but he notices her eyes going to Jace behind him as she says her parting words.

 

Alec lets go of her hands, and walks past his mother’s warning words. He takes the lapel of Mangus’ silken suit jacket.

 

The kiss is earth shattering, he removes his lips from Magnus to look into his eyes, and this time Magnus gives way for their tongues to intertwine and communicate their feelings for one another.

 

Alec finally feels like they both need ear and he breaks away but still stays close to the Warlock as he looks at the aftermath of what he has done.

 

_________________________________________

 

He sees Raphael blurring out into the hallway and out the front door. He brings his attention back to Simon's rant and his friends and family’s congratulations and praise as though he and Magnus just got married.

 

_ “Who invited the talkative one”  _ Alec says teasingly to Simon, with Simon’s agape mouth and wide eyes staring back at him he can’t help but laugh a little.  _ “I just saw Raphael leave.” _

 

Simon stops speaking and turns his head where Raphael was seated. Alec was pretty sure that no one knew what he was going on about. Oh mundanes, well in Simons case mundane movie obsessors. And the talkative vampire blurs away, probably in search of where Raphael has gone to.

 

He turns to Magnus and matches the smile he has brightening his already bright face. Which is in turned interrupted when his parents come in front of them, and in turn his family and friends disperse knowing of the incoming awkwardness of the situation.

 

_ “What did you just do”  _ Maryse says sternly,  _ “With Valentine still on the loose, and the Clave still suspicious about our interactions with Downworlders you decide and do this, this one chance you had to make our family part of the Clave, you choose a Downworlder over what is right for YOUR family!?”  _ She finishes with a frustrated huff.

 

_ “Maryse I think you’re taking this too far”  _ His dad chimes in before Alec or Magnus can respond, putting his hand on Maryse’s shoulder as he says this trying to calm her down.

 

_ “Mother, I didn’t CHOOSE a downworlder over FAMILY, I chose Magnus to be a part of my family. You’re always dictating every action in my life, and the one time I veer from your narrow path, you act like I became part of Valentine’s army”  _ He retorts,  _ “Did you ever think that me and Lydia both wanted this to end” _ He points at where Lydia and Jace are talking, both smiling tenderly at one another. 

 

Maryse looks to the altet and whips her head back around,  _ “You will not change the subject, whatever you want to call IT, IT is still a Downworlder”  _

 

_ “MAGNUS is right here, and Magnus is what you should refer me as, since I’m neither dog nor thing. But I guess its hard to remove CIRCLE habits from a member as prestiges as yourself, isn’t it?”  _ Magnus comes up to stand beside Magnus.

 

Maryse gives a frightened step back, glares at the both of them, removes Alec’s dad hand from her shoulder and stumps out of the wedding hall into the hallway, not sparing them a glance as she heads most likely back into the bedroom his parents were occupying.

 

Alec turns back around and looks at Magnus before looking into his dad’s apologetic expression.

 

_ “I think she needs more time to adjust. We’re old, stuck in our ways. We tend to not linger on the next generation and the ways that we use to know have changed and are still changing.”  _ Alec’s dad sighs,  _ “So how long has this been going on? Are you two in love now? Can we still expect grandCHILDREN”  _ His dad ask, emphasis on the  _ children _ , instead of  _ child _ .

 

Magnus looks stun for a bit as the both look at each other then his father's awaiting face.

 

_ “Well, uh, this is uh new for-” _ Alec begins, stuttering as he looks at his father nodding looking for answers, with a small amused smile.

 

_ “The feelings are mutual, and are new for the both of us.”  _ Magnus says,  _ “And yes Alexander, can your parents expect grandCHILDREN in the future”  _ Magnus asked turning towards Alec with a similar bemused expression, mirroring his father’s.

 

_ “I’m not doing this, you two have already teamed up against me in all of this. How is that even possible”  _ He throws his hands in the air,  _ “What is important is the feelings are shared by the both of us”  _ Not wanting to get into any more of the subject, he then points behind his father,   _ ”Oh look, Isabelle is talking to Meliorn and he has a ring out”  _ His father turns away, not remembering that Meliorn was unable to show, as Maureen was with child and they didn’t want to risk the night out away from the glades.

 

Alec swiftly grabs Magnus with by the waist and he drags/push him towards the hallways swiftly with his almost running speed walking.

 

_ “That was very escape of you Alexander” _ He says wrapping his arms around Alec's neck and pulling him towards where he’s leaning against the wall.  _ “I don’t know if that was more funny, or cowardly, but the questions are going to keep coming, and I’m sure Maryse will come to a better understanding of us being together”  _ He says merely a breath away from his lips having contact with Alec’s.

 

Alec’s need to continue their kiss is much greater than his need to reply to Magnus. He covers the gap between them by moving Magnus closer to him, quickly deepening the kiss, his tongue is speaking for him as he like to think. He engulfs Magnus’ tongue, slowly sucking on his thick licks, and back to his exploration of his lovers mouth as he wraps his arms tightly around Magnus’ lips.

 

_ “Ewww, you two are just going to stand here making out with each other?”  _ Alec breaks the kiss and give a turn towards his sister with a mischievous grin on her face.  _ “We have a wedding hall to clean up, guest to apologize and say goodbye to and food that is in need of being consumed and you two are just standing here sucking at each other faces” _ Her grin widens to a smile, as she list off the things that are still needed to be done.

 

Alec groans, which is a surprise to him, and even more so when Magnus does the same and they begrudgingly let go of one another.   
  


 

___________________________________________

 

Alec makes his way to Magnus’ apartment, thirty minutes earlier than the agreed time for the first official date they we’re going to have. He had a chance to talk to his parents, but his mother had walked out of the room before he could finish his plans to start dating Magnus’, saying “ _ I cannot sit for any of this” _ . Thankfully his father had sympathetic ears to him attempting to coming out to the both of them. Which wasn’t a problem, it was that Magnus was a downworlder, which his mother could not get pass that single thought that made her leave the room. His father, the ever empathetic one listened, and assured him he would talk to Maryse about all this, but time is what she really needed.

 

Despite him being in his own head, for what he thought would bring him closer to the eight o’clock date time, only a minute passed by. He agreed it was just him being excited and knocked on the apartment door and waited for Magnus to let him enter. What’s twenty-nine minutes early have to do with anything, who cares...right.

 

He didn’t know where he would take Magnus, so just to be sure he had a button down black, ofcourse, shirt and dress pants rolled a bit to his ankles, and dress shoes. Depending where the night might take them he didn’t want to over or under dress.

 

Magnus opened his door, and a joyful smile was already growing on his face.  _ “Well, well, I didn’t picture you for a hipster Alexander”,  _ he said amusingly.

 

_ “I don’t even know what that means, but you look amazing.”  _ entering the apartment he gave Magnus a small closed lip kiss.  _ “I didn’t want to under or over dress depending on where we were going.”  _ Sitting on one of the stools Magnus had on his counter, he looks Magnus up and down, amazed at how the man can be so  _ gorgeous without trying I bet _ .

 

_ “Oh I try, and by what you just said, I succeed very well” _ Magnus says as he closes the door, and come closer to where Alec is seated.

 

_ “I said that out loud, I think Simon is rubbing off on me.”  _ He says as he pulls Magnus closer to him, having him stand in between his open legs.

 

_ “So where will we be seen at this “official” date we have planned tonight”  _ Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck and inches his face closer.

 

Alec sees that his eyes have a sultry look to them, possibly the make-up or from the closeness they have at the moment. The fabric of Magnus shirt is silken and a dark sea blue, and he wants to take it off, along with his tight dark pants and shoes. But getting to know the man he’s fallen for is more important, as they can have as many intimate moments as they want in the future.

 

_ “I was thinking we could get something to eat, then go out for a bit see what we can find...or we could come back here for a nightcap and get to know each other better.”  _ He’s surprised in his mind at how smooth he’s said this, with the anxiousness gurgling around his stomach.

 

_ “Oh, that sounds lovely”  _  Magnus says before placing a tender kiss onto Alec’s lips.

 

The kiss soon turns dangerous, as it unexpectedly deepens, neither knowing he initiated it towards a heated exchange of their tongues exploring the other's mouth. Magnus moans into Alec’s mouth as he pulls him closer by lowering his hands to Magnus’, trapped in pants that need ripping off the moment he saw him, ass. He gripes Magnus a bit tighter not realizing that they both began to rotate their crotches into one another.

 

Suddenly Alec is startled and his face is pushed forward into Magnus’ and suddenly there teeth are smashed together and their foreheads knock into one another. Alec quickly stands up to see what suddenly passed his back and startled him. He instinctively clutches onto Mangus’ middle. Turning arounding to the counter, while Magnus tiptoes and looks over his shoulder.

 

_ “Oh!” _ Magnus quickly smiles, and moves around Alec,  _ “Ah did we wake you up Chairman” _

 

On the counter looking and sniffing the air curiously is a medium sized but mostly fur colored ash gray cat with speckles of brown and golden green eyes. As Magnus is holding him he takes on the  _ I’m talking to my baby, voice _ and suddenly he is stepping over to Alec as he cradles the cat and while speaking into its fur  _ “Did daddy scare you with his sexy noises with his boyfriend, I’m sorry. I know you were being a bit loud huh?” _

 

Alec can’t help but smile,  _ “I’m guessing he’s trying to tell us we need to take this slow and go out to dinner and talk then?” _

 

_ “Yeah, probably. Chairman Meow is kind of a cock blocker, I mean pusher like that” _

 

_ “Okay, so many questions on that topic but let’s go out to eat. Have awkward conversations and eat unknown and possibly good food then?” _

 

Magnus smiled, and set the cat on the counter, since it is not too cold out neither wore a heavy coat. Alec subtly rearranges himself, while Magnus is turned,  _ “Ready to go” _

 

_ “Yep, you are going to have the best food of your life tonight” _

 

This time he kisses Magnus on the forehead and grabs his hand as they make their way out of the apartment. Alec thinks to himself he is just happy that Magnus’ street was not too busy and didn’t have to worry about bumping into anyone. Alec was blatantly staring at Magnus’ figure, as they walk side by side, and hand in hand. He knew he was staring and trying to follow what Magnus was saying was but, if you looked like Magnus how can you not expect others to appreciate all that is Magnus. They walk a few blocks and arrive in front of a very nondescript building that is shorter than the buildings surrounding it. It's a very quaint restaurant. The restaurant is as Persian as Alec would have guessed, with luxurious rugs, and small intimate tables, with white cloth covering, and a small candle on each. Except for some back tables with something that looks like game boards of some kind. There seems to be smells abound in the small area as well, making Alec’s mouth water from anticipation. Apparently you seat yourself as there is no one waiting to seat them at the front.

 

_ “You ever had Persian before?” _

 

_ “No, never had the chance, but its food. And as Izzy has told me I am all about the food, as long as it isn’t whatever she makes and calls food.” _

 

Magnus puts his hand to his chest as they sit down, giving a fake offended look,  _ “And here I thought my company was all you needed. You’re only with me for the food aren’t you” _

 

A man with an oddly cheerful disposition, greets them and hands them each a menu informing them he will be back to take their orders.

 

Alec waits for the man to leave before he plays along,  _ “How’d you guess, is it the way I’m grasping at the menu like my life was in parel, or did you notice my mouth began to water when we entered the restaurant”  _ Magnus laughs, and Alec sees how easy his laughs comes to him when he’s with Magnus, how comfortable he feels.

 

Magnus orders them drinks he has never heard of, and food that he swears he will love and they come into a comfortable conversation. Magnus’ stories seem to just flow out and Alec loves the details and the much needed voice that fills there voice as Magnus talks and Alec responds. Once the food arrives, it looks like something Alec would see in a cooking show that he would break the fourth wall to get to. Not here, here he can eat, and enjoy his boyfriend's company, he soons find that he is holding Magnus’ hand atop the table, and neither one removes their hand from the grasp of the other. Enjoying Magnus’ stories as they talk about themselves, as though they are in another world. They end  their night with something called yogurt milk, that Alec has never heard of but goes down smooth and he enjoys it. He kisses Magnus’ palm as they look into each other's, eyes neither wanting to end eye contact. He pays for dinner despite Magnus’ grumbling of how they can go dutch, and waits for his boyfriends hand before they leave the restaurant. He doesn’t feel the anxiousness he felt before to have sex with Magnus, or to get into their apartment to continue what they began. He feels this sense of content, completely. 

 

Magnus somehow seems to read this as he says  _ “You know you can give me a kiss goodnight and we can go our separate ways, and meet for another date and still do nothing but kiss and I would still feel like this is the best night of my life.” _

 

_ “I know, but neither of us will get rid of each other that easily. I know we’re going our comfortable pace, and I enjoy it to. I would be content if this is all we do. This is the most I have ever felt comfortable in my own skin, with someone else and in the whole day. You make me feel anchored” _

 

_ “Well words taken from my own my, darling”  _ Magnus smile comes easily for him, and Alec finds that he is mirroring that content smile as well.

 

They seem to get to Alec’s apartment far too quickly, he kisses Magnus, not gently but a heated kiss as a promise for more to come. A promise he hopes one day will be shown. He is thankful for Chairman Meow's interruption, not in a bad way, but he feels he and Magnus would have gotten into a swirl of something that was far too deep for the pace they’re choosing to go.

 

_ “I’ll see you tomorrow night, I choose the place this time. It’ll be good.” _

_ “Well a foodie promised me another date for food that he is choosing. How can I pass that” _

_ “And here I thought you enjoyed my company, its all about the food for you isn’t it?” _ Alec teases,, using Magnus’ words.

 

_ ”Yes, because by the angels you are a gorgeous man but the food is what makes me want to date you Alexander” _

 

_ “How did we get to this point,”  _ laughing as he tries to figure if he has any duties he can escape from since he has already promised to spend it with Magnus. _ “I could have sworn we were talking about me and you and our date tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow, we’ll get lunch and spend some more time together, possibly?” _

 

_ “Oh, a whole half day with the famed Alexander Lightwood, I am honored. I’m sure my calendar is open for you.” _ Magnus, says as he gives a teasing smile.

  
_ “Honor will be all mine Magnus Bane.”  _ Alec gives another promise kiss and watches Magnus enter into his building, with his smile still fresh on his face. He turns to make his way back to his room that will feel very empty in the Institute that will feel like a prison. At least the prospect of spending a day with Magnus will be on his mind until he sees the magical being himself again.


	2. More Than Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd and all that noise, and if you would like to comment and give me feedback and critical not mean comments that would be very much appreciated. This is the second chapter and enjoy the much waited second date, with some much needed sex between these two.

_ “Well it's another day today Chairman.”  _ Chairman Meow looks at Magnus, only slightly opening his eyes, and not lifting his head, as if to say  _ simply my dear, I don’t give a damn _ promptly closing his eyes and ignoring the movement of the bed as Magnus gets up, and gets himself ready to spend his time with Alexander. He’s feeling purple today, and wants to go with the feeling.

 

\\\

Alec strides out of his bedroom, feeling happy that he just text Magnus that he will be on his way, and getting a wink and a  _ I shall await your arrival _ in return. He feels himself smile, and that quickly fades when he sees Maryse walking down the hallway. He really doesn’t want to talk to his mother right now, and feels like she is going to probably drag his mood down, if she were to ask him where he is going or even why is he smiling. 

 

_ “Where are you going Alec? Never mind”  _ his mother sighs audibly  _ “We just received word that some vital intel on Valentine has finally appeared into our scope. He is planning something from the Paris Institute. We need you at the briefing.”  _

 

Alec just turns and begins walking, feeling no need to really respond to his mother’s question, as she already has said what she wanted to, and the question just was placed there for really no reason. He text Magnus as he walks, informing him of the situation. He hopes this intel is actually worth the importance his mother is placing on it.

 

\\\

Magnus sips his drink as he just received a text from Alec, he’s not really surprised at the mention of Maryse. Sitting down on his sofa, wondering if he should do something before or portal his way to the Institute, he feels domestic right now. Sitting, drinking his signature drink, all dolled up and waiting, he thinks that this better not be a routine occurrence because he is not really one for his patience, especially when it comes to interference by an ex-circle member with hatred in her every thoughts that isn’t a nephilim. Just as he thinks this, he gets another response from Alec, asking if he wants to patrol and then swing by the place he had planned they can have lunch at. Quickly agreeing and getting the address, he portal his way into Alec side.  _ “So this is the location, the Paris Institute’s intel pointed us to? The docks?”  _ Alec not surprised in the least when his boyfriend(?) is suddenly standing beside him and nods.

 

_ “They said he was spotted with a demon ship off their coast. But by the time they had their people investigate there was no sight of him. So far none of their people are missing, but they have had reports from other Downworlders missing family and clan members. They’re surprisingly looking into the disappearances.”  _ Alec understands that the breed of nephilim’s now are more open and willing to help and trust Downworlders, but the way his mother speaks it still surprises him how accepting other people are. I guess he understands older clave and shadowhunters and their prejudices but wish they would open their eyes.

 

_ “A demon boat…”  _ Magnus tries to think back to how he remembers mentions of a demon boat, and he feels old. He knows he has heard of it before, but cannot for the life of him recall anything. As they make their way along the docks, Magnus looks around as Alec is still watching their surroundings.  _ “Did they get any detail on said boat?”  _ Magnus wonders if they have any descriptives words that will help jog his memory.

 

_ “No, they simply said it was large and had a demonic aura. Not much help, I know, but they may have not wanted to get near it.”  _ Before Alec can continue, he suddenly shuts his mouth, lowers his stance, dragging Magnus with him and looks at the activity from behind the crates they were ducking near.  _ There isn’t a boat, but those are definitely demons _ , he hears Magnus’ voice say within his head. He bites the inside of his mouth to not make a noise,  _ Sorry darling,  _ he hears him apologize.  _ Can you hear my voice or is this just a one way radio?  _ Alec questions in his thought, Magnus answers by kissing him softly and smiling.  _ You could’ve said yes, and I would have gotten my answer _ he thinks to Magnus. 

 

_ Yes, but I would’ve had gotten a kiss out of it. Now what’s the plan for these guys?  _ Magnus ask as he looks at about six demons, moving about the area. It’s like they’re protecting something and he doesn’t see what it is.  _ It looks like they are protecting something right?  _ Magnus thinks to Alec. As the other narrows his eyes, Magnus releases the glamour from his eyes. His eyes widen as he looks at what it is they are “protecting”.  _ Alec they have a warlock! They’re guarding a warlock! I think they’re waiting for the ship and Valentine. We need to help him.  _ Magnus informed Alec, and his boyfriend- _ by the fucking angels I just called Alexander my boyfriend! And we’ve only been on what, one date! Shit did I just think all this towards him _ -Magnus turns his head to look at Alec and sees him smiling widely. 

 

_ Let’s help out the warlock, and we can get back on schedule after asking him a few questions so I have an excuse to ignore my mother. Yeah?  _ Magnus nods, and smiles in return,  _ And I would and have introduce you as my boyfriend to.  _ Magnus blushes and they kiss lightly before speaking telepathically coming up with a plan.

 

Magnus walks towards the demons, and the invisible captured warlock, he glamours his eyes once again and hope he is not that recognizable as the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  _ “Well hello there boys”  _ he gives a wave and wink, then shoots a fireball at one of the demons closes to him. The other five leave their positions and begin running towards him. Magnus ducks and Alec’s arrows shoot through the air hitting three of the demons squarely through the throat. He portals Alec from his hidden position next to him, as Alec switches to his seraph blade. Rushing the last two demons they quickly dispatch the remaining forces.

 

Magnus walks up to where he sees the warlock hidden under some sort of guise.  _ “Are you okay?”  _ he asked the warlock, who seems to be in their around ten in human terms, but not sure how educated he may be. He is most definitely a warlock, with his toned blue skin, intelligent sky blue eyes, and powder blue shoulder length hair, but cut at an angle like he moved as he was receiving the haircut.

 

_ “Yeah! Thank you! My mom told me to always watch my surroundings but I completely was taken by surprise..”  _ The warlock seems to exclaim and go a mile a minute, perhaps from fright but excited by their help. But what catches Magnus by surprise is the fact the kid mentions a mother. Especially as how warlock are birthed. Who is this kid? Magnus wonders. Another is how well educated the kid is, surprised by his word choice, at least this so called  _ mom _ has been schooling him.

 

_ “That’s good, glad we can help you at all. Are you sure you’re okay though? Do you know why they took you?”  _ Alec comes behind him, asking the kid questions.

 

_ “Yeah I’m sure, I do need to get home though. I’m Max, my mom is probably going to be worried.”  _ thinking of when he has been out late and his mom really gave it to him then, no puppy eyes worked that whole month. _ “I’m not sure why they took me, since they didn’t speak much. I was just walking through my neighborhood when they appeared and grabbed me. I couldn’t portal out fast enough, but I suddenly woke up, and was here.”  _ The kid says while he works healing magic on his fingers, where they had locked those up to supress his magic.

 

_ “Oh my little brother’s name is Max. Where do you live Max? And they did not say anything about why they grabbed you?” _

 

_ “Crown Heights, pretty far from here but I’ll be fine getting home. I’m really not sure why they grabbed me. My mom and I aren’t really people who stand out in the downworld. Holy cheeseballs you’re a shadowhunter!!”  _ Max says and backs away stumbling a bit, until Magnus steadies him.

 

_ “I’m Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and he’s with me Max, it’s Alexander not “you” or “shadowhunter”, even if he is one. And if you’re not sure now, or your memory is being blocked for some reason, be sure to call me if you remember anything. I’m always available, and be careful getting home alright?”  _ Magnus is worried about the tween, especially how he is pretty far from his home. He at least sees the kid visibly relaxes. When someone like Magnus speaks his title, it does help. He hands him a card, and watches as Max pockets the card.  _ “Actually we’ll come with you, just in case. That okay?”  _ Magnus asked, just in case anymore people are following Max.

 

_ “Y-yeah.”  _ he stutters a response while still eyeing Alec warily, but opens a portal walking through. The others follow. They show up in a well taken care neighborhood, coming from an alley.

 

_ “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself before, Max. I really didn’t want to hide the fact I am a shadowhunter, but we I didn’t really think of that, we just wanted to help you and get those demons away from you.”  _ Alec gives Max a small smile.

 

_ “Uh-okay. You guys can be my escorts but don’t you don’t got nothing to do or something? Cause you know, how you’re dressed.”  _ Max ask as he begins walking.

 

_ “Well we do, but you’re safety is at an utmost important at the moment. Let’s focus on that right now.”  _ Alec responds. 

 

As they walk they find out small fact about Max, that his mother is not his maternal mother but a human woman who adopted him when he had shown up at her doorstep. They found out she has the sight. Magnus is now reassured, because sadly warlock never really grow up with their mothers. And definitely he has never heard of a mundane simply adopting a warlock from the goodness of her heart, as Max has said. But guess the world really is changing.  _ “This is me. So Thanks again, I’ll tell my mom and if I remember anything I’ll be sure to call you Mags.”  _ Magnus smiles at the little nickname, giving the kid a hug, and telling him he’ll see him later. He seemed sweet, and they already seem to connect. As he was saying his longer goodbye to Max, longer as opposed to Alec’s quick but still lengthy goodbye, he sees Alec speaking into the phone. He finishes up watching the kid walk into the upscale brownstone. He turns to Alec as he finishes with the call.

 

_ “I just spoke to my mom, well she was informed and then proceeded to tell me what I needed to do. I already informed her of what we did and then hung up. Also informed Izzy and Jace. So shall we get on our way”  _ Alec takes Magnus’ hand, and they begin walking to the nearest station.

 

\\\

_ “I didn’t make any sort of reservation, but I thought we could eat at this Vietnamese place I was told to go to by Izzy. Who claims she is always right. We could take a stroll in the park after? Is this okay, I mean we can do something else if it not-”  _ Alec began questioning himself, as he should have probably asked Magnus before making those plans.

 

Magnus interrupts him by kissing him, as the train stops in their station. They hear some cheering as they walk out. The kiss although soft and tender, did quell Alec’s nervousness.  _ “Your plans are great. I can’t wait.”  _ Magnus answers as they begin walking out the station, still hand in hand.

 

_ “Th-that’s good. Next time I can make some dinner for yo-us…together, in the same location..”  _ Alec hints at wanting to see more of Magnus, he loves the way he makes him feel. Simply holding hands with Magnus brings him this weird calm, pushing the call he had with his mother to the very back of his mind.

 

_ “I’d love that Alexander.”  _ Magnus’ smiles widely, he’s never had a partner actually want to take care of him. Making plans for the future is a good sign, especially with him suggesting to make him dinner.

 

As Magnus likes the mundane travelling modes, they sit on the subway, and people watch. They find that they have the same hobbies. Among them, they both like to make up stories of the people they see, they laughing sitting incredibly close to each other, whispering their stories. Complete in their own world, they don’t see the fangirls making up stories of their own fro the sexy couple, the look of disgust from old and young couples alike, or those that attempt to hear what is being said and laughing to themselves about the stories they tell one another. Yes the mundanes mode of travelling is just that.

 

They get off their stop, not noticing they’re holding each others hands while they make their way to the restaurant Alec spoke of. It seems they did not need to make reservations, as they are seated immediately, they get  a seat next to the inner garden of the restaurant. Enjoying the view as once again they are in their own world. Magnus, who surprises Alec once again, orders for them, he informed Alec his Vietnamese among other languages isn’t best but he enjoys speaking it when he can. He orders their food, and Alec loves the spiciness of the dish, they talk and just as their first date, they get to know more and more of each other.

 

Alec doesn’t ask questions of Magnus’ past, instead commenting on the similarities of the griefs, each give their condolences to the other as they talk more on their childhoods, and friends who have past and their similar experiences. Despite Magnus’ mother not raising him, he does not blame her, who would live to raise a child she was raped and birthed. But Magnus’ hears of Alec’s mother, and seeing it in action understands, a mother who raises a child soldier to follow her every command and then refusal to acknowledge him when said command is not followed. He was raised by the Silent Brothers, and although they raised him to the best of their abilities he was not raised in a loving environment. Alec comments on how he at least had his siblings, and that everyone is relatively happy now. Magnus agrees and they move on to surprisingly talking about Max, and his well being.

 

Alec once again, to Magnus’ objections pays for the dinner, and soon they begin taking a walk through Bryant Park, its lovely during this time of night. Joining the rest of the random people seated in the grass, and soon they find themselves cuddling and once again people watching. They make up a wild story to a large man who is by himself that is soon joined with another man skinny and tall. They find out their both Supernatural fans, as they remember the cosplayers that were Sam and Dean in Chuck’s book event.

 

As they stare up to the stars, enjoying the view and Alec sees his chance to impress Magnus, as he points and talk about the stars and constellations he points out. They soon find themselves, making out on the plush lawn of Bryant Park. They’re not the only couple doing that, they know this from the sounds that come through their absorption of each other. They soon get up, to resume their walk, giddy from their small make out outdoors. 

 

As they wait for the train, Alec has his arms wrapped around Magnus’ frame.  _ “I’ve honestly never felt this way about someone Magnus...guess this goes to show that I should have never gone so far as to try to marry for my family…” _ He says these words, in a strained voice from his memories of how both he and Lydia must have seen this. But Lydia wanted him to see this for himself, as now he is sure she is very happy with Jace. He sees the memories pass by Magnus’ glamoured eyes and his regret eats away at him a bit more.

 

_ “No Alexander, let’s focus on us. Where we are at this moment.”  _ Magnus places a soft kiss on his lips, and Alec cannot help but feel all his regret and pained emotions ease away from him. If that was Magnus’ intention he shows it very well as he smiles very widely. Giving him a more forceful kiss, a soft moan escaping for his chest as his hands slide the muscle tone back of his boyfriend.

 

They separate slightly as they enter the train, standing and resuming their closeness. Looking into each other’s eyes as their new fondness and adoration is passed between them. Either choosing not to comment, or saying out loud the feelings they feel for each other, but knowing for a fact it just may be the purest of  love.

 

As the front door closes, neither waste time in their rush to remove the clothing of the other. Wishing to resume the heat they felt on the platform. Seeing the clothing, as barriers as their bane of existence, that separated their heated touches from the other’s skin. The electricity to the kisses they gave  while gasping for air, engulfing the other’s tongue as though that was the only way to obtain oxygen from their starved lungs.

 

_ “The counter darling, really?”  _ Magnus questions his love as he is sandwiched between the counter and Alec, before they begin their round of questions between quick heated kisses.

_ “Table?” “Sofa?” “Couch?” “Wall?” “Shower?” “Floor?”  _ they rattle off to the other, as they still lock lips, not knowing the direction they will soon find themselves.

 

Magnus’ mind clears the slightest.  _ “Why not go for the traditional and keep the other ideas in mind for another time, hmm”  _ Magnus understands Alec’s inexperience in both emotional and physical states, and wants their first intimate bout to be not as adventures as possible, _ “so let’s take the bed?”  _ he says giving a small smile.

 

_ “Bed”,  _ Alec nods and completely agrees as his nervousness returns as they sober from their heated exchange.

 

Making their way to the bedroom still engrossed with the each other, being in their own world. This was all new to Alec, but in a sense it was new for Magnus too. Having been alone for centuries, until he met Alexander and his feelings are entirely new and at times he becomes hesitant as well.

 

They both felt the others emotions as the kisses stopped being hurried and electric, to soft tenderness that stated we don’t need to hurry, we both will be here for the other.

 

Clothing discarded in front of the bed, Alec stares at Magnus’ body, taking his fill as is Magnus. As he slides his hands about him, wanting to touch, and especially taste, every part of the man in front of him. As Alec’s hand creep up to Magnus’s neck, he places soft tender kisses up along his neck and jaw.

 

Magnus whimpers as his hands roam Alexanders body as he attempts to map it out into his memory for good. As Alexander places kisses onto his neck and jawline, he brings his hands around Alexander, moving them ever closer to fill in the unnecessary space in between them. The heat that rushes throughout their skin as they make contact cannot be described in any language that Magnus has learn throughout his long life.

 

Alec softly wraps his arms around Magnus’s waist and pads them both to the bed, slowly sliding them down into a graceful tumble, which he is surprised he was even capable of. He knows what they are both doing and what they both want but he is beyond nervous at how he is going to perform. He’s not sure why, but he feels he’s inadequate in some way and knows sooner or later Magnus will realize that and leave him.

 

_ “Stop thinking and feel”  _ Magnus says as he feel a small amount of hesitation from Alexander, _ “this is new for the both of us, we both want this?” _ He questions the man on to of him, and Alec nods as the blush deepens, _ “then we should just feel and not think, let our bodies speak for us darling”  _ Alec looks into Magnus’ unglamoured eyes, lost in their beauty before he kisses him sweetly.

 

Alec wants to take it as slow as he can, getting his nerves out the more his hands and tongue glide through Magnus’ withering form. Encouraged by the soft moans he receives from the other man. He makes his way, kissing and leaving small marks through Magnus’ body, to his left hip. He slowly taste the tip of Magnus’ erect member, not sure of how to do what he wants to do but keeping what Magnus had said. He wants to taste every bit of Magnus, just as slowly he takes an inch of Magnus in between his lips, tasting what he things is pre-cum but surprised that he is not revolted by the taste. He feels Magnus’ hands carding their his dark locks, as he engulfs the rest of his throbbing cock. He finds he enjoys this, he sucks on it experimentally before he moves his head up, and engulfs it once more before getting into a rhythm.

 

He soon speeds his rhythm, sucking and using his tongue to lap up the liquids coming through the slit of the erect cock. He feels Magnus pulling at his hair with shaky hands,  _ “Fuck Alexander, I-I want to feel you in me before I come.”  _ Alec moves releases Magnus’ cock from his lips, still lapping the head quickly before making his way up and claiming Magnus’ lips.Magnus feels like this isn’t fair, for a guy who is supposedly inexperienced, he just received the best head from his Alexander.  _ “Why don’t you give me a chance too darling.”  _ Taking his hand and slowly massaging Alec’s reddening cock, his hand is soon taken into Alec’s and brought up to his lip kissing his knuckle.

 

_ “H-how do we…”  _ Magnus already understands what Magnus is asking, he smiles, and snaps his fingers. Producing a warm on contact bottle of lube, and takes Alec’s hand that is holding his. He kisses him sweetly, before pouring a justly amount onto his fingers. Magnus is well aware he hasn’t had a sexual partner in a century, he brings his Alexander’s hands down to his entrance, inserting two fingers. Just cause he hasn’t had a sexual partner, doesn’t mean he doesn’t satisfy himself on a weekly...or so, who’s counting, bases. He gasps into the intrusion, and he feels Alec trembling, as he slowly insert and removes his hands, guided by Magnus. He twirls them along his wall, all on his own, then scissors them, he unknowingly grazes Magnus’ prostrate but notices Magnus’ long screaming moan.

 

Alec kisses Magnus’ sweet plumping lips, enjoying the exploration of each other's kiss, groaning into his mouth as their erect cocks rub against one another.  _ “A-another f-f-finger Alexa-”  _ Alec rubs against the nerve he received the moaning scream from again, and Magnus cannot finish his sentence.  _ “H-how exactly are you-”  _ Alec claims his lips again, trailing down and nibbling on his offered tanned neck.

 

_ “I have an active imagination, just from looking at you,”  _ Alec decides on the truth, imagination has gotten him to throw away his nervousness, his self consciousness to his lacking experience. He got to taste the things he thought of for a long time. He felt the body of Magnus and cravings and urge to please Magnus has thrown everything he had holding him back. He slowly moves his hands away, as he feels Magnus pushing them from his slick opening.

 

Magnus places some lube into his palm, as he flicks his fingers again as the lube disappears. He begins rubbing Alec’s cock, as the man above him bites into his bottom lip but a long guttural groan escaping his sweet clenched lips. Magnus licks at his lips, he removes his denting teeth, as he lines Alec’s throbbing cock to his entrance.

 

As the head is slowly gliding into Magnus, Alec takes the hand cradling Magnus’ head, and lifts his left leg. Knowing he wants to enter as deeply as he can into the already tight heat of the vocal warlock underneath him. He rubs slow circles into Magnus’ thigh as he begins to slowly sheath himself into Magnus.  _ “Magnusss”  _ Alec hisses as he finally bottoms out, and he feels Magnus’ cheeks cemented into his hips. He wants to move but he at least knows he needs to have Magnus adjust to his girth. He takes the time to enjoy the lips and the upper parts of Magnus, as he feels Magnus relaxing form.

 

_ “Damn Alexander, fuck”  _ Magnus twist his hips a bit, enjoying the utter completeness that Alec gives him. He feels the rhythm Alec begins with, slow but deep Alec moves his hand down, spreading Magnus’ left cheek to enter even deeper into him. Magnus enjoys this and all, but wants to get back at Alec for not letting him do what he had done to him.

 

Magnus kisses Alec sweetly, then a mischievous smile appeared, Alec’s confusion open onto his face. Magnus snaps his fingers, and suddenly Alec is underneath Magnus as he straddles his hips.  _ “Wha-”  _ Alec begins, until Magnus begins his own rhythm, faster and deeper, clenching around Alec. Alec’s hand automatically go to his hips and clamps down onto them, meeting each downward thrust Magnus slams down. Enjoying the view he no longer cares,  _ “Magnus you’re so beautiful, so gorgeous, just so-”  _ he moans from Magnus bending down and biting into his shoulder, enjoying the bite and pleasure.

 

Alec feels his cock, almost being released by the heat of Magnus, the cool air hitting his throbbing cock like a cold wash of water, until he is roughly sheathed into the tightening heat again. Alec sits up, holding onto Magnus’ back, and angels his thrust to the place he was gifted with a long screaming moan. He moves his hands to Magnus’ thighs, using his muscled thighs as pillow for his lower parts to lay atop. His thrust are merciless, knowing Magnus is close as he feels him tightening more and more around his pounding marks. He begins to pump Magnus’ neglected cock, alternating between his thrust, feeling his own pleasure coming upon an eruption.

 

Magnus’ bambling finally is in a language Alec can understand, as he moans out Alec name, with a mixture of god and curses. Alec mirroring word for word as they exchange wet open mouth kisses.

 

The eruption is pure white and Alec knows Magnus feels the same, as he continues his relentless pounding through both their orgasms.

 

Breathless and sweaty, Alec lays atop of Magnus, as Magnus’ chest rises rapidly like an answer to his own rapid heart.  _ “Well...that was-” _

 

_ “Fucking incredible!”  _ Magnus says before Alec can finish,  _ “shit that was good.”  _ He doesn’t know how to describe what he just felt in better words for now, his  _ brain is fried _

 

_ “Yeah Mags, my brain is fried too.”  _ Alec hears what Magnus’ said out loud probably unknowingly and agrees.

 

They down for what seems like hours, and finally Alec voices the option of a much needed shower, to which Magnus agrees. Magnus’ legs are still a bit unstable, but he doesn’t get the chance to walk much as Alec lifts him and walk to the bathroom. Magnus snapping his fingers to start the shower, feeling a large surge of magic welling within him.

 

The shower which turned out to be an actual shower in the first half, turns to be a second round in the second.  _ “You’re already insatiable darling!”  _ Magnus says in a tone that is between a moan and a growl. Alec producing his own growl, as he holds up the warlock in his hands fucking him into the large shower wall.

 

Alec has just now realized how he wants to mark Magnus, inside and out. He’s already leaving hickeys and bite marks on his lover’s tanned skin. Enjoying the work he’s done just before he claims Magnus’ lips, speeding his thrust and reveling in the sound of their intense lovemaking producing such explicit sounds. Everything echoes in the bathroom, and Magnus’ seems to become more vocal for that very reason, as does Alec. Engulfing the others sensual noises with every kiss they share. 

 

Alec hasn’t shown Magnus how insatiable he really is, or his possessiveness towards his love. He wants to do everything his mind had thought he never could or would accomplish.

 

He wants to know everything there is to know about him and vice versa. He wants cook for Magnus, because he knows he has not felt taken care of in so long. He wants to take walks, and see the fascination Magnus feels for the mundanes. He wants to experience his life, and how it is now, though never forgetting his marred past.

 

Although those are his first priorities during their time, he also very much wants to show the world Magnus is his, and he is Magnus’. He wants to mark him, claim him, fuck him in every position they both can think of. Leave his mark, as Magnus leaves his.

 

He does one final deep thrust into his love, and they both scream the others name through their completion, beginning to wash each other again. As they finally get out and dress, with only quick hand jobs in between them, they make their way to Magnus’ kitchen.  _ “Wow it’s already midnight!”  _ Magnus comments, probably knowing Alexander has not checked the time.

 

_ “Oh! I better call Izzy and Jace and tell them where I’m at. We can have a late night snack. I’ll make us, some simple baked croquettes.”  _ Alec kisses Magnus sweetly, as he goes to get his phone in his clothing, as he is wearing Magnus’.

 

Magnus begins getting out some supplies because he at least knows ingredients to things, just not how to justly make them without magic. He’s trying to stifles his excitement at Alec deciding to stay the night. He had a great date, amazing mind blowing sex-twice, and now he’s getting home cooked food...something just has to go wrong at some point he thinks to himself. He finishes setting things onto the counter, not using magic, as he hears Alec padding back to the kitchen.

 

_ “Jace apparently said he knew where I was at, and Izzy...well I left her a voicemail and a few...a lot of text.”  _ Magnus looks at him about leaving Izzy text,  _ “she tends to overthink things!”  _ Alec says in his defense, laughing along with Magnus.

 

They soon finish making Alec’s croquettes. Eating, feeding each other as they relax on the couch to some nighttime television program that Alec clearly has never heard of, but Magnus seems to find funny. He knows they have different humour, because he gets none of the guy’s jokes but Magnus does, ah mundanes and their entertainment. He’s just happy that Magnus is not offended or deterred from laughing from the jokes Alec doesn’t understands. They simply enjoy their time together.

 

They clean up after, and are lying in the bed chest to chest staring into each other's eyes. Alec enjoys that Magnus feels comfortable and trust him to not glamour his eyes. _ ”I’m sorry to be the one to break the comfortable silence but I just…”  _ Magnus’ heart seizes up,  _ “I feel like I can answer that question my Dad asked us after the wedding that never happened.”  _ Alec starts.

 

Magnus remembers that clearly, how Robert had asked if they were in love, and if they’ll be having any  _ children  _ in the future, he still enjoys the look on his boyfriend's face.  _ “I hope I don’t scare you away, it’s just I feel something more than just love. When I first met you, I felt like my entire world was this bubble that didn’t allow me to move or breathe, But meeting you popped this...this was so much better in my head”  _ Alec laughs along to Magnus’ giggles.

 

_ “Alexander, you wouldn’t scare me away. I’ve been wanting to confess as well, not in your magnificent fashion but simply to tell you of how I honestly have never felt this way before. And when I did I am seeing now that it was nothing like this. My world changed as well when we first met.”  _ Magnus finishes, just as he reciprocates a sweet kiss from the man he just professed a love for having only known each other, for months now, even though some of those month he was technically planning for a wedding with a woman who ended up with his brother...but who really looks at the schematics, when a gorgeous man that you fell for feels the same damn way.

 

_ “I love you Magnus Bane.”  _ Alec simply says, instead of trying to restart his better in my head speech he had been thinking of since they met early in the day-well yesterday since it’s already midnight.

 

_ “I too, darling.”  _ he pecks his boyfriend kissable lips,  _ “I love you to Alexander.”  _ he starts to say but seems to mumble the rest into his love’s lips, as he rubs his hands up and down the tones back of his man. He spreads his legs, winding them around Alec’s waist, as his lips are claimed in a tender kiss. He revels in the pressure of Alec’s body on his own.

  
Both content with their night. They soon begin something, rotating their hips and erections into each other, they don’t complete and instead sleeping in each other’s arms. Smiles on their faces, mumbling words of love, and sharing intimate kisses, absentmindedly through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to end this on a nice note, as I want to write a bit more of this couple. They just make me want to love everything about them, especially everything any other AO3 writers, post. Well hope those who have read this, or were waiting, enjoyed it.


End file.
